1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture hanger for relatively heavy pictures.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention of a metal picture hanger includes metal channels placed over the top and bottom edges of the picture, with these two channels connected and pulled toward each other by means of a wire and a tension spring. Threaded onto the wire, and located a short distance from the top of the picture, there is a hanger card for insertion over a mounting nail to thereby post the picture on a wall.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a picture hanger that firmly and securely clamps onto a relatively heavy picture, backing, and glass cover.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.